


The Endless Road

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Kid Uchiha Itachi, Minor Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Past Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke - Freeform, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke was a man haunted by ghosts. A man who's every step was shadowed in tragedy and pain. Now he is given this one chance to have a sliver of happiness return...and it feels too good to be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! I'm writing another story even when I'm in the middle of another one! Look at me go! Look at me go…

Konoha was much the same as he had left it. It was an ever growing village but still, some things could never truly change. The same paint chip on the bridge, the swing by the academy still hanging as though nothing in the world could take it down.

Sasuke had not planned on returning so soon. He had been gone three months since his last visit and the fact that he was back left an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He did not want to be back here. No matter how much time had passed, it would not change that bitterness Sasuke felt every time he stepped through the village gates.

Konoha was not his home. Nothing would change that. Not his friendship with Naruto or his marriage and family with Sakura. He had not wanted to marry Sakura. He hadn't wanted to marry anyone for that matter. He had wanted to help the village for his brother then leave and never return. It was not Sakura who convinced him to stay. It wasn't her pleas and declarations of love that stilled his heart. It was Naruto's impassioned speech as they both lay dying together. It was the raspy breathiness in Naruto's voice as they stared at the sky that convinced Sasuke to return to the very village that had torn his world apart. Sasuke had stayed for Naruto and because he knew it was what Itachi would have wanted.

Thinking of Itachi still hurt. Still left that bone aching pain that would never escape the Uchiha. He would stay in the village his brother had loved so loyalties however…remained elsewhere. Even he was unsure on what this meant for him. What this meant for Sarada who lived her life without her father at her side. What would his own parents think of him now?

Sasuke was sent a message two days ago, Naruto writing to him with urgent news that he could not simply put on paper. Something that could not be risked falling into the wrong hands.

At first, Sasuke had feared something had happened to Sarada. That she had been hurt or killed on a mission. That he had lost his daughter before she could even begin her life. Another fear was that Sakura had been killed. Killed protecting Sarada or a patient. That fear was dismissed however. Naruto would have come to find him personally if something had happened to his wife and daughter. Naruto gave no indication in his letter and Sasuke was quick to return to Konoha, walking through the gates as the sun had just begun to set over the treetops.

He did not approach his own home, knowing it would be easier to slip in and out before Sakura even realized he was there. She was a sharp woman however…she might possibly already know he was there. The Hokage tower was as unchanging as ever…except now however the Hokage who occupied it had Sasuke's upmost respect…not that he'd ever admit it.

He did not bother knocking. Never with the dobe. Just swinging the door open as Naruto turned, blinking at the Uchiha in obvious surprise at his speedy arrival. He stood from his chair, setting down the papers he had been going over. His blonde locks were mused from constantly running his hands through them and he looked as tried as ever. But he still shot Sasuke a wide grin that was reminiscent of childhood rivalries and friendship.

"Sasuke." Naruto greeted, clear blue eyes fixing on his friend and the half smile Sasuke was going to offer him was lost by the look in the blonde's eyes. The dobe approached Sasuke, scratching the back of his head and mulling over his words. It was clear, that whatever news Naruto had was huge. But it was not about Sarada or Sakura. Sasuke's shoulders relaxed unconsciously as he crossed his arms over his chest and regarded the blonde, raising a thin brow.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked casually, trying to mask his concern with his normal stoicism. Naruto huffed, leaning against his desk and studying his hands for a long moment. Sasuke waited in silence, watching Naruto internally struggle with whatever was going on in that head of his. Finally, Naruto shook his head and pushed away from the desk.

"It might just be easier to show you rather than try to blindly explain it." Naruto muttered after a moment, lifting exhausted eyes to meet Sasuke's who frowned.

"Explain what?" Sasuke questioned, walking towards the desk. Naruto sighed again, running a hand through his hair. The bags under his eyes seemed to have increased over night and Sasuke would be lying of he claimed he wasn't worried about that look. This sort of stress should never be on the dobe's usually smarmy cheeky face. The blonde ran a hand down the side of his face, obviously torn about something before his eyes moved over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Kakashi?" Naruto looked up and the door behind Sasuke opened. Sasuke did not turn, gaze fixed on Naruto even as Kakashi called out a lazy 'yo' as he entered.

"Thanks for coming." Naruto murmured to the former Hokage. Sasuke watched as the exhaustion washed from Naruto's face, as if putting up a front for Kakashi. Something Naruto had never done before. Sasuke's frown deepened at this, wishing to speak up.

"No problem." Kakashi drawled in response, closing the door behind him. However, there was another pair of footsteps that followed lightly behind Kakashi and Sasuke glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a tiny face hide behind Kakashi's leg.

The Uchiha blinked, glancing from the hidden figure to Kakashi who was looking down at the child with a warm expression. Since when did Kakashi have a kid? The man was not the settling down type. Naruto's own expression was kindly, but that was nothing new. Sasuke's eyes flickered to Kakashi and he inclined his head.

"Yours?" Sasuke hummed, lips twitching and Kakashi glanced away from the child to Sasuke with a small shake of his head. The expression in his one visible eye had Sasuke frowning once more.

"Hey," Kakashi murmured to the little body behind his leg. "Wanna say hello?" He questioned. The child did not budge and the Uchiha glanced to Naruto in silent question on what was going on. Naruto's gaze however was focused on the child and the expression he wore, mirrored Kakashi's. Sasuke turned back to look at the kid, brows furrowed as Kakashi watched on arms crossed. The child was now standing by the Copy nin's leg, one hang grasping the material of Kakashi's pants. A boy...Sasuke guessed, not completely sure with the kid being so young.

"Who is he?" Sasuke finally asked. Naruto ushered the child forward and the little boy looked up at Sasuke who regarded him closely, noting that there was something about his dark eyes that was familiar. He was Uchiha. There was no doubt about it, but Sasuke could not figure out what that meant. Was he one of Shin's clones? He couldn't be Sasuke's. Sasuke had not lain with Sakura or any woman for that matter in years. The little boy lifted his chin so he could meet Sasuke's gaze.

"I'm Itachi." The boy greeted in a steady voice for one so young. Sasuke looked towards him and blinked. It took a moment for the child's words to sink. And when they did…

"What did you say?" Sasuke croaked and the child tilted his head, dark eyes inquisitive.

"My name's Itachi…Uchiha." He spoke again, adding the last name as an afterthought. Naruto watched the little boy and Kakashi's gaze was steadily focused on Sasuke. Sasuke looked from the child called Itachi to Kakashi and back. No one said anything for a long moment. Where was the punchline? The laugh? What was this?

"Is this some kind of joke?" Sasuke muttered, dark eyes narrowed. Naruto shook his head.

"Sasuk-"

"Shut up." The other man hissed, cutting his friend off sharply. "What is this?" He gestured to the child who had quietly retreated to Kakashi once more, his large dark eyes fixed on Sasuke in obvious trepidation. If Sasuke wasn't so pissed he would feel guilty for scaring the kid. Naruto stepped forward, reaching out slowly for Sasuke's shoulder. The Uchiha allowed the contact, but his stare was hard.

"Karin brought him in." Naruto quietly murmured. "Said that there was a raid in one of Orochimaru's rivals's lab…he was locked in one of the rooms. The scientists had been splicing chakra strands and genes…they sought to build a weapon against Konoha and they knew that Itachi was the most powerful adversary." Sasuke's mouth went dry at this. Naruto continued on, eyes never straying from Sasuke's. "Karin freed him and once she had his identification she brought him right here for you." Naruto glanced at the chipped desk, voice trailing off towards the end. Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto for a long moment before ever so slowly, turning towards the child who was pressed firmly against Kakashi.

"Is he…is he real?" Sasuke croaked and Naruto shared a glance with Kakashi before answering.

"The jutsu used was forbidden but effective. It's Itachi's blood and his…soul. This is really your brother. Not some clone like what Shin was." Sasuke stared at Itachi, knowing he probably looked ridiculous. Before he knew it, he was moving forward and kneeling on the floor as Itachi pressed against Kakashi's leg. Sasuke blinked, gulping down the lump in his throat as he looked Itachi up and down. His hair was shorter, barely touching his little shoulders. His eyes were large and framed by those famous long curly eyelashes that mother had gushed over. There were no lines under his eyes, Sasuke noticed. The skin instead supple and flawless like every other toddler's should be. Sasuke reached forward suddenly and the child blinked, glancing up to Kakashi who offered him a kindly nod.

"Go on." He ushered the boy forward. Itachi shuffled but did not move from Kakashi's side, watching Sasuke warily. His eyes suddenly years older than…

"How old are you, Itachi?" Sasuke finally asked when he found his voice and Itachi hesitantly held up three tiny fingers. His chubby little face held such confusion, dark eyes darting around.

"Kaasan?" He called out, reaching once more for Kakashi who knelt at his side and ran a calming hand through his dark hair. Mother...Itachi wanted his mother...How long had he been locked in that lab? How long had he been some sort of test subject? All these questions whirled through Sasuke's mind and he couldn't grasp it.

"We aren't sure if he will gain his memories or not. He remembers his mother and father but other than that, there is no tell whether or not he will regain any other memories." Naruto uttered softly, arms crossed as he looked at the boy. Sasuke nodded absently, unable to tear his eyes away from his brother who was now studying his little feet which scuffed softly against the worn carpet of the Hokage's office.

All at once, it seemed Sasuke knew what to do. He slowly offered his hand out to Itachi, palm up. His smile was hesitant and made him look years younger in a span of a couple of seconds. The boy stared at the hand for a moment, blinking once. His long lashes kissed over his cherubic cheeks as he too came to a decision and moved towards Sasuke and away from Kakashi. Itachi slowly reached forward and touched Sasuke's palm. His tiny hand fit in the middle of his brother's and Sasuke slowly enveloped that hand in his own.

And just like that…it was as if an electric current had traveled through Sasuke's who body at that little hand in his own. He tore his eyes from their clasped hands to meet the child's openly curious gaze and the smile he offered was suddenly shy and yearning. Like a child greeting his older brother after a day at the academy.

"Hello Itachi," Sasuke greeted softly, dark eyes steadily fixed on Itachi's. "My name is Sasuke." It was as if they were the only two people in the room...in the world. All outside noise and distraction was non existent. It was now only them and Sasuke could barely breathe. Itachi offered the man a timid smile of his own.

"Hello Sasuke." Itachi chirped. "It's nice to meet you." The boy spoke sincerely, as if he too had felt the shift when they had smile Sasuke returned to the boy was vulnerable, and his dark eyes positively sparkled in the office as he nodded. As if his whole world had come together and torn apart in the same breath, Sasuke smiled gently. Lost in his own thoughts and own memories. He could feel Naruto and Kakashi's gazes on him but he could not look away from this child. This…amazing boy… This was real. This was his brother…smiling, breathing and living right across from him…and all Sasuke could do was nod.

"It's nice to finally meet you…Itachi."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos! The third chapter is half written!

It was like meeting Itachi all over again. Reuniting with Itachi after all this time. Sasuke looked up from Itachi, still clasping onto his tiny hand. He met Naruto's gaze with a lost expression. It was a look Naruto was not used to seeing on his normally put together friend. His dark eyes were wide, his mouth trembling slightly at the corners. A mixture of shock and happiness all mixed in one. Naruto offered the Uchiha a smile, which was weakly returned as he quickly looked back to Itachi.

There was a tenderness in his gaze that pulled at Naruto's heartstrings. Sasuke slowly reached forward, cupping Itachi's tiny face in the palm of his hand. Itachi looked up at Sasuke in quiet wonder. Any fear he had shown earlier was washed away. He was now relaxed in Sasuke's presence.

"He'll stay with me." Sasuke hoarsely managed, glancing once to Naruto who rolled his eyes. The teme was so stupid sometimes.

"Naturally." The blonde stated, a silent 'duh' hanging in the air. "Where else would he go?" He questioned as Kakashi blinked.

"Does that mean you're going to stay?" The Copy nin drawled, walking to stand at Naruto's side. Sasuke looked away, studying Itachi closely.

"For now." He replied after a moment of consideration. Naruto shared a quick glance with Kakashi who shrugged. Sasuke looked back down at Itachi's little hand, stroking his thumb down his wrist.

"Sasuke?" Itachi piped up and the man lifted his gaze to his brother, smiling gently at him. Itachi did not release Sasuke's hand.

"Yeah, Itachi?" Sasuke murmured. Itachi's brows furrowed.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked, fixing his brother with a stare. Sasuke looked away, chest aching at the knowledge that Itachi did not remember him. He wanted to tell Itachi everything. He wanted to tell Itachi that they were brothers and how important Itachi was to him. He didn't want any secrets or lies. Not anymore. But Itachi was too young. Itachi would not understand yet. That time would come eventually. Instead he pressed his forehead against Itachi's and closed his eyes.

"I am your friend." Was all Sasuke could think of saying. It was all that he could say. Little arms suddenly encircled his neck and Sasuke's eyes widened as Itachi hugged him, burying his face in the crook of the man's neck. Sasuke wasted no time in returning the hug, eyes clenching shut as he pulled the child's body close.

He inhaled the scent of Itachi's dark hair. With his eyes closed he could recall the sakura trees and running barefoot through the grass. Itachi smelled of mother and home as well as a scent that was all his stood, scooping Itachi with him. His arms wrapped securely around the child who already seemed attached to the man. Sasuke looked away from the boy to meet Naruto's gaze.

"Sarada?"

"On a mission with my son and her team." Naruto replied, smiling lightly. "They should be back any day now." Sasuke nodded, focusing back on Itachi who was watching him in great interest.

"I'm not taking him back to the compound…not yet." Sasuke sighed, eyes hooded. He couldn't take Itachi back to that place. Not where everything had been robbed from them. "I'll rent an apartment for as long as necessary." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I know a place you can stay." He murmured and Sasuke nodded his thanks.

"Will you talk to Sakura?" Naruto questioned and the Uchiha closed his eyes.

"I will." He finally stated. It was obvious he would rather not involve her. Their marriage had never been the most affectionate…Sasuke didn't do affection…well Naruto had thought. But seeing him now with Itachi. It was like he was a completely different person. His expression was gentle, his body relaxed. The closest he had seen Sasuke like that was with him during their late night discussions or with Sarada. But with Itachi…he was at ease. With Itachi, he allowed himself to be vulnerable.

"Sarada will love him." Kakashi stated and Sasuke nodded slightly in agreement. Sarada adored children. No doubt she would gush over Itachi.

"Did you get far before word reached you?" Naruto asked and the Uchiha shook his head, explaining he was close enough. Kakashi cocked his head, his visible eye crinkling in the corner.

"He obviously trusts you." He drawled and Sasuke looked down at his brother. He smiled slightly when he realized that Itachi had fallen asleep against Sasuke's shoulder, mouth hanging open slightly. He stared quietly at the boy, gently rocking his body back and forth.

Naruto glanced out the window and at the darkened sky.

"Kakashi, why don't you show Sasuke to the place you mentioned. I have to finish my report." Naruto stated. The Copy nin nodded, offering a lazy salute to the blonde.

"You ready to go Sasuke?" He questioned and Sasuke nodded, not looking away from his brother. Kakashi headed towards the door, Sasuke following close behind. When he reached the door, he hesitated and stopped at the threshold, looking back at Naruto who was still gazing out the window.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out softly, he could hear Kakashi shuffle in the hall.

The blonde turned, looking at Sasuke curiously.

"Thank you." Sasuke managed offering the dobe a smile and Naruto smiled back, face lighting up and taking years off his face.

"Go spend time with your brother, teme." Naruto chuckled, shaking his head. Sasuke smiled, shifting Itachi in his arms and turning to follow Kakashi.

"Goodnight dobe."

The apartment Kakashi had brought him to was small but clean. One bedroom with a window that overlooked the forest. Sasuke had carried Itachi to the single bed and lay him down, tucking the blankets around him. He stared down at Itachi for a long moment, brushing a hand down Itachi's dark hair and over his cheek.

Once he was assured that Itachi was real, he forced himself to step back unable to tear his eyes away from the sleeping child.

"You want me to tell Sakura?" Kakashi drawled from the door. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder to fix the man with a steady stare. Did he want Sakura to know? Did he want Sakura to be involved? When she knew nothing about the truth. When as far as she knew, Itachi was nothing but a cold hearted murderer.

Sasuke sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. Kakashi watched him curiously. The Uchiha nodded once, obviously unhappy.

"Have Naruto talk to her." He muttered, turning to look back at Itachi. "She can come to me afterwards." Kakashi hummed, bidding Sasuke a goodnight before heading out of the apartment. Sasuke returned to his brother's side, sitting beside the bed and taking a tiny hand into his own. Leaning his head against the nightstand he regarded his sleeping brother with a tired smile

"I'll protect you this time, Aniki." He whispered to the child. "You'll be safe this time around." This time things would be different. This time Itachi would be safe. This time there would be no monsters to drag his brother into darkness. This time Sasuke would keep Itachi safe and allow him to live the life he deserved.

At one point, Itachi awoke. He yawned, eyes scrunching shut. When he saw Sasuke sitting on the floor he frowned.

"Hello?" Itachi reached out, poking Sasuke's cheek with a tiny finger. Sasuke blinked and offered Itachi a tired smile.

"You should be sleeping." He murmured, voice feeling so loud in the little bedroom. Itachi's large eyes were droopy in exhaustion. But he continued to look at his brother curiously.

"Where's mama?" He finally asked and Sasuke closed his eyes. Mama was dead. Mama was gone and we only have each other.

"I'll tell you in the morning, okay?" He managed weakly, offering the toddler a smile.

"'Kay." Itachi mumbled sleepily, cuddling back into the pillow and curling up. He reached out a little hand for Sasuke to take.

"You sleep?"

"I'm not tired right now." Sasuke hummed as he took hold of the little hand.

"'Kay." Itachi replied easily enough, closing his eyes and falling back asleep with ease. Sasuke smiled tenderly, and lay his head against the side if the bed.

Sasuke did not sleep that night. Instead he kept awake at Itachi's side, watching the moonrise above the tree line and listening to Itachi lightly breathe. He did not release his hand throughout his hand the night, terrified that if he let Itachi go, he would disappear once more.

Early the next morning, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke released Itachi's hand and watched as the boy rolled over in his sleep, tucking his head against the pillow. Smiling, Sasuke walked out of the bedroom and into the small living room/kitchen. He opened the door to see his wife standing on the other side. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Sakura." Sasuke greeted, stepping back so she could walk into the apartment. Sakura walked through the door, offering Sasuke a slight smile as she passed.

"Naruto told me you were back home." She stated, arms crossing over her chest as she looked around. "How long are you planning on staying?"

"I'm not sure." He replied truthfully. Sakura nodded, looking down at her feet.

"Naruto also told me that your brother was…back." She finished, jade eyes darting to study her husband. Sasuke's throat bobbled. His dark eyes darted to the bedroom where his brother slept.

"…He is." Sasuke stated after hesitating for a moment. Sakura released a shaky breath, brushing her pink hair behind her ear.

"And you're here for him?" She asked softly. The silent 'not for me or our daughter' was left unsaid and hanging heavily in the air. Whenever did Sasuke ever do anything for them? It was always his brother. It always had been. Ever since Sasuke was a child. And now...now Itachi was back. Now Sasuke's complete attention would be on him.

"And what do you plan on doing then?" Sakura murmured. She could not hide the bitterness in her voice. Sasuke was home, not for his family but for the one that took them away. She watched as Sasuke moved his body between his wife and the bedroom door. As if to protect his brother from her. The very thought left a bitter taste in Sakura's mouth. Her husband watched her, expression closed off. As it always was. It hurt her stomach. It made her sick. Sasuke shook his head, eyes falling shut.

"Sakura, I-" He began only to be quickly cut off.

"You're going to run off with your precious brother, aren't you?" Sakura muttered shaking her head. Her bright eyes flashing in anger. She should have expected this. "Slip in and out before your daughter even knows you're there." She could picture the disappointed look on Sarada's lovely face. Would she even be surprised? Sasuke huffed a quick breath. He moved towards his wife.

"That's not-"

"Sasuke?" A tiny voice called out uncertainly and Sakura moved to glance over Sasuke's shoulder, blinking as she caught of a tiny child, standing at the bedroom door, his hair mused. The child was tiny, maybe two or three years old. His eyes wide and curious as he looked towards her. Sakura's gaze softened for a moment as she look the little boy over. So this was what Naruto meant when he said Itachi had been changed. She watched as her husband turned to the boy. Sasuke approached his brother and knelt down, brushing his bangs from his face with a tender smile.

"Hey, did we wake you?" He asked and Itachi shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. Sakura watched her husband gently interact with the child Itachi. A boy he had been with less than a day. And it was as if it had been a lifetime. It was as if all the tenderness and love that Sakura and to an extent Sarada had been denied by Sasuke was now coming out for the little boy holding onto Sakura's husband's hand. And Sakura couldn't breathe. As if a silent force was pressing on her chest. She couldn't breathe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sakura has now met little Itachi and he's going to serve as a catalyst for her relationship with Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a shock to Sakura that no one could hear how loudly her heart was beating in her chest. The steady sound seemed to fill her ears and she felt her hands tremble at her sides. Itachi's eyes moved from Sasuke to look up at Sakura curiously. Sasuke followed his gaze, his hand still clasped in Itachi's grip.

"This is Sakura." Sasuke introduced the pair, notably leaving out 'my wife'. Sakura managed to ignore that by offering the little boy a kind smile. Itachi was an adorable kid. He looked every ounce the Uchiha that he was. Sakura remembered how Sarada looked at that age and found the similarities were all too obvious. Same dark hair and inquisitive eyes.

"Hello, Itachi." Sakura greeted kindly. "I've heard so much about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Even that was a lie. She knew barely anything about the mysterious older brother that haunted her husbands dreams. That which she did know was filled with horror and pain. He was the monster that was spoken in hushed whispers. A warning of how great power and madness could destroy everything you hold dear. But, how could she not smile at the little boy that gazed up at her in open wonder? Itachi managed a shy smile, waving a quick hello with a little hand.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sasuke suddenly spoke up, in an attempt to cover the heavy and awkward silence. Sakura blinked, tearing her eyes away from Itachi to look at her husband.

"Tea would be great." She finally managed, feeling as if she were speaking to a stranger rather than her husband and father of their child. Sasuke moved around the small kitchen, tinkering through the cupboards. Sakura noticed that every so often he would glance over his shoulder at Itachi, a tenderness in his eyes that Sakura was unfamiliar with.

Sasuke handed Sakura her cup and she took it with a small thank you, allowing it to warm her cold fingers. She looked down at the steaming cup, lost on what next to say. She brushed loose strands of hair from her face, mulling over her next words.

Instead they managed awkward small talk. About Sakura's time as a healer and how Sarada and Boruto were doing. They even spoke a bit about Naruto and how good of a job he was doing for the village. It was all small talk. As if they were strangers on the street. Sakura couldn't stand it. She couldn't stand how impersonal they were being. Finally she set her cup down, studying her nails as they traced the cup absently.

"When you leave again," Because she knew that he would leave. "Are you taking him with you?" She looked up and mentally prepared herself for his response. Sasuke cast his brother a long look, watching as the boy occupied himself with the crayons and paper Kakashi had given him earlier.

"He goes where I go." The man spoke up, voice coming out like a death sentence. Sakura closed her eyes. So here it was. Her husband had made his decision. He had chosen Itachi. As always. He would not stay. He would never stay. Not in the village that took so much. Not where the ghosts of his long dead family haunted his every step. Sakura understood this. She was not the naive girl she had been. But it did nothing for the bitter pain that welled on her chest. He would not stay for his daughter. But he would run for his brother. Always for Itachi.

Was this what true heartbreak felt like? To feel such bone aching pain but know that you could do nothing to stop it? That you were no longer a young girl, unburdened by darkness and so hopeful for a wonderful future with a handsome husband and beautiful babies?

This… **this**  was not the future Sakura had envisioned for herself. This was not the life she had wanted. She had wanted Sasuke. She had wanted his love and devotion. To marry him and bring him from the darkness. To show him that life was beautiful and so filled with hope. She wanted children. She had wanted many children. Little girls and boys that shared both of their parents good looks and all of their strengths, with none of their weaknesses. She wanted to live her life as a mother and as a kunoichi of Konoha. She wanted to wear the Uchiha crest proudly, for everyone to see. She had dreamed of romance. Long moonlit walks and dinners by candle light. She had wanted Ino to marvel at how Sasuke had gone from so cold and closed off to such an amazing husband and father.

Now where was he? Sakura had seen the looks. She wasn't stupid. She knew they talked. People  _always_  talked. As if they had nothing better in their miserable little lives to do, then to dissect other people and tear them down.

 _Where does he_ ** _go_ ** _?_

_They are never together?_

_Does the girl even know who her father is?_

_Is the child even his?_

_No, of course she's his! Do you see the sharingan she has?_

_But is she_ **_hers_ ** _?_

No, Sakura was not stupid.

But now she felt as useless and childish as she had on that bridge, begging Sasuke not to go.

He chose Itachi over her back then as well.

It was  _always_  Itachi.

Sakura turned to stare at the boy, eyes narrowing at him slightly. This boy… _murderer_. For no matter the circumstances of the massacre, it was still his blade that ended all those lives. He was the cause of all Sasuke's turmoil. Before she could say anything, Sasuke moved forward cloak swishing as he positioned himself in front of Itachi who lifted his little head up to look at the man. Sasuke fixed his wife with a cold unyielding stare. It was as if he had read her thoughts. Itachi reached forward to cling to his brother's pant leg and Sasuke looked away from his wife to offer the child a small smile, his eyes filled with adoration.

Sakura felt cold. She felt as if she had been doused in icy water and for a moment, once more she couldn't breathe. She clenched her eyes shut, aware that Sasuke was watching her in tense silence.

Sakura thought of Sarada. Her daughter who barely knew her father and would never gain back the years missed with his absence. Now, here this child stood gaining all the affection and care that should have been Sarada's.  _This_  was not Sasuke's child. This was not the daughter he had all but abandoned, but here he was with this… _reflection_  of his brother and acting more of a father in a span of ten minutes than he ever had with his own little girl.

"Of course you would choose him." She finally spoke up, voice weak. Her eyes flashed as she lifted her chin towards her husband who did not respond, tense as if ready to fight her off. Sakura shook her head, a harsh laugh escaping her throat,

"It's always Itachi, isn't it? It doesn't matter that you've lived all these years without him and should have been able to move on from him."

"I never could move on. You know this when you married me." Sasuke replied in a clipped tone, obviously annoyed with her.

"And I thought you would eventually grow up and stop clinging to childhood fantasies." Sakura shot back hotly. "I thought you would move on with your life." She watched as Itachi blinked in shock, looking up to Sasuke for him to speak.

"Obviously, you were wrong…again." The sneer that spread across Sasuke's face reminded her of their battle and how Sasuke had tried to kill her, his face twisted in insanity. Sakura would not cry this time. Not for him to see.

"You have a child." Sakura bit out tersely. "You have a daughter." She looked back to her husband' who's expression did not waver. "This is not your child." She spoke up desperately, hoping for him to see how cold he was being. Instead he closed his eyes, looking as if he were long suffering from her constant prattle.

"Sakura-" He began, but Sakura quickly stood, shoving away from the table which screeched loudly on the linoleum floor. Itachi looked up from the paper, crayon held loosely in a little hand as he started at the noise.

"No! Don't you dare  ** _Sakura_**  me in that patronizing voice of yours! We have a child, Sasuke. A beautiful girl who remains the sole remaining Uchiha to your  **precious**  legacy. And where have you been? Gallivanting about her entire life! And now that you're back,it's not your daughter you dedicate yourself to. It's your dead brother!" She pointed an accusing fingers at Itachi who was watching her with eyes far too intelligent to belong to such a small child. Sasuke bared his teeth, moving forward as if to confront her.

"Don't you dare Haruno-"

"There!" Sakura barked, moving forward herself. " _Right_   **there**!  ** _Haruno_**! As if I'm some stranger on the street! It's  ** _Uchiha!_** Or do you not recall marrying me!?" Sasuke did not respond and Sakura snorted bitterly.

"I was so stupid. I thought you were the coolest boy. So mysterious. So…wonderful." Sakura's eyes fell shut and she listened as Sasuke quietly moved slightly. Itachi remaining silent.

"You saw me as nothing more than this prize to be won." Sasuke calmly replied, scooping Itachi up in one arm. "I was nothing to you but a handsome face. You didn't love me Sakura. You barely knew me. You were like all those other silly little girls at the academy who saw my personality as mysterious and exciting. You didn't see me as the orphan who lost everything important to him in a single night. That never registered with you. With any of you."

"I was a little girl who fell in love with a cool boy." Sakura murmured, recalling those academy days and how she and Ino and all the other girls had giggled over the youngest Uchiha.

"And I'm not that cool boy. I never was. And you're no longer that little girl." Itachi's arms encircled Sasuke's neck, the paper falling from his grasp and fluttering to the floor. Sakura clenched her eyes shut.

"You came back," She croaked. "And then we dated and you asked me…I thought it meant everything could be better."

"I should have known how this would turn out." Sakura muttered bitterly, her eyes suddenly pained. "I always knew how aloof you were. How closed off and uninterested you were in nearly everything. And I thought….well I thought  _I can change him, Sakura. I can show him that I love him and that he can find happiness with me_. Heh…sort of childish isn't it? How I thought my love alone could fix someone so broken?" She sadly looked at Sasuke who looked away. And all at once, the fight left her. She wiped at her eyes, hands shaking. Sasuke looked back towards his wife who shook her head, face ashen.

"You think I don't love Sarada. She is my _daughter_ , Sakura. I love her more than words can describe." Sasuke stated firmly but Sakura shook her head.

"And yet you're leaving...with _him_." She muttered. "...I can't do this anymore Sasuke." Sakura spoke up softly, jade eyes pained. "I can't be with a man who clings so desperately to the past he ignores the present and it blind to the future." Sakura looked away, eyes narrowed in pain. She could feel Sasuke's dark eyes focus intently on her. She however could not bring herself to look at him.

"I deserve better.  _Sarada_  deserves better." Sakura's voice became stronger, still hoping that Sasuke would stop her. That he would smash her fears and assure her that he loved her and that he would return. But when she finally found the courage to meet his eyes. They held nothing. Just acceptance. The woman squared her shoulders. Her jade eyes narrowed in bitter understanding. This was it then. It was time for Sakura to make her decision.

"Goodbye Sasuke." She whispered. And without looking at the child in Sasuke's arms, she slipped out the door, allowing it to quietly shut behind her.

"Goodbye Sakura." Sasuke murmured just as softly, closing his eyes. So it had finally ended. After all the years of wondering when it would crash and burn, Sasuke had finally pushed her too far. And he hadn't even tried to stop her...

"Sasuke?" Itachi's voice hesitantly spoke up, little hand touching his cheek. The Uchiha reopened his eyes and he offered his brother a weak smile. Sasuke moved Itachi to his other arm, allowing the tiny boy to tuck his face against his neck. He held Itachi close, brushing his fingers through dark downy hair. With Itachi in his arms, Sasuke began a slow trek through the kitchen. He spotted the paper Itachi had been coloring on laying on the floor and he lifted it up, eyes lighting up at the green dinosaur doodled on the paper.

"You like?" The boy asked, dark brows knitted together in concern and Sasuke actually managed to laugh out loud, nodding as he looked from the paper to Itachi.

"I love it." Sasuke assured the child who smiled happily at the man. He pressed his cheek against Sasuke's, body relaxing in his grip. Sasuke set the drawing down so he could wrap his other arm around the boy, cradling him close as if afraid he would disappear. He pressed his lips against the top of Itachi's heaf, closing his eyes tightly. He regretted nothing. But the pain he felt at the idea of losing Sarada was consuming. His little girl who lived with such determination and grace...Sakura was right.

She deserved a better father than Sasuke had been to her. She deserved the world. 

"I'm here, Itachi. I'll protect you." He whispered to the boy as tiny arms encircled his neck.

"Touchan…" The child murmured against Sasuke's cheek and the Uchiha's heart lurched.

No.

He was not Itachi's father. Their father was long dead by Itachi's hand at the order of cruel voices. But he did not correct Itachi. Instead he pressed his lips against Itachi's temple and carried him through their little home. He would be whatever Itachi needed or wanted him to be. Father or brother. It didn't matter. He had Itachi back in his life, and it was good enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sakura has finally decided to put an end to her marriage. All the angst. All the drama!


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi was a docile child. This was something Sasuke had quickly found out. He was not loud and rambunctious and messy like most children his age. He occupied himself with coloring most of the time, or quietly sitting at Sasuke’s feet when the man was lost in thought. He was obviously toilet trained, which became apparent when he managed to go to the bathroom and do what he needed to do without help, despite Sasuke’s attempts to aid him.

“I’m fine.” Itachi had politely informed him before closing the door in Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke took Itachi out for dango with Kakashi. Kakashi quickly plucking Itachi from Sasuke’s arm and sitting the boy on his shoulder. It was obvious Itachi adored the Copy nin, and held onto him with a happy little grin as Kakashi smiled behind his mask.

For a man who had no real interest in children, he was great with this one.

In the evening, Sasuke had bathed his brother, sitting the little boy in the bath and washing his mop of dark hair. Itachi scooped up bubbles in his hand and whenever Sasuke would wash Itachi’s hair, the little boy was quick to soap it back up again.

“Again, Itachi?” Sasuke had smiled, rinsing his brother’s hair as the child offered his a grin.Itachi allowed Sasuke to finish rinsing his hair, patting the suds with his fat little hands. Sasuke stood and reached for a towel. He scooped Itachi out of the tub, wrapping the fluffy green towel around the boy and carried him out of the bathroom. 

“Sasuke?” Itachi’s voice piped up as the man busied himself with drying his hair.

“Hmm?” Sasuke murmured, kneeling at Itachi’s level and running the towel through his hair.

“Does the lady hate me?” 

“Sakura?” Sasuke blinked. “Of course not.” He ran the towel over Itachi’s body, quickly drying him. Itachi frowned thoughtfully. 

“She’s mad.” He pointed out and Sasuke closed his eyes.

“She’s mad at me, Ani- Itachi.” Sasuke quickly corrected himself. “Not at you.”

“Why she mad?”

“Because I’m very silly sometimes and she’s tired of it.” Sasuke responded offering the boy a smile which was not returned, the frown only deepening. 

“Tired?”

“Mhm.”

“She should sleep.” Itachi responded resolutely and Sasuke actually laughed out loud. Ahh, children and their simple brilliant wisdom.  Sasuke set the towel down the grab a pair of pajamas.

“That would be a good idea, wouldn’t it?” He mused as he pulled the shirt over Itachi’s head. He caught the troubled look on Itachi’s face and he frowned. Itachi was far too young to appear so troubled. It didn’t sit right with Sasuke.

“Itachi, what’s wrong?”

“Where’s Kaasan?” Itachi lifted his head, lip jutting out in a slight pout. Sasuke closed his eyes for a long moment. Of course Itachi wanted to know where his parents were. What toddler didn’t cling to their mother? And Sasuke was at a loss. He busied himself with helping Itachi into the pajama bottoms as he thought over an explanation. Nothing however seemed appropriate to tell a three year old. 

When Sasuke didn’t offer an answer Itachi looked away, almost dejected. Sasuke scooped the child back into his arms and carried him to the bed, setting him down and brushing his bangs from his face. 

“Itachi, look at me.” Sasuke wrapped the blanket around Itachi’s little body and his brother slowly looked up, meeting his eyes. 

“I’m not going anywhere, okay. I will always be here for you.” Sasuke pressed his forehead against Itachi’s and closed his eyes. _This time I will protect you, Aniki…_

Itachi slept soundly that night, curled up against Sasuke, hands gripping his blanket. He clung to Sasuke in his sleep, small face pressed against his brother. And for the first time in a long time, Sasuke slept peacefully. 

* * *

 

The rumors did not take any time at all to begin swirling. People saw Sasuke back in the village and they also saw the little boy with him. Soon the question was, who did Sasuke Uchiha sleep with? There was no doubt that the little boy was his. They looked nearly identical. But the child wasn’t Sakura’s. No, this was another woman’s child. And Sasuke had the gall to bring that child to the village.

 

_“How could he show his face after what he’s done?”_

 

_“Do you think she will leave him?”_

 

_“Why hasn’t she done anything yet?”_

 

_“That boy is going to grow up so twisted. A broken family is no way to raise a child….”_

 

Sakura could barely walk through the village without seeing the eyes on her and hearing the whispers and comments on this boy. It ate at her. It nearly made her sick, having to hear all these ignorant people flap their useless jaws over something they knew nothing about. Part of Sakura wanted to do nothing more than to announce that the little brat wasn’t Sasuke’s love child. That it was in fact his infamous brother resurrected. She wanted to see the horror on their faces when they realized that a murderer was among them. It would be all too fitting.

Yet, Sakura was not a malicious person. She could never willingly put a little boy in danger because of her anger towards her husband. She could never hurt Sasuke like that, even if she wanted to.

So Sakura went about her day as normal. Chin high and back straight, refusing to let the whispers and stares bring her down. She was not some weak kneed child. She was a full grown woman who had faced down countless enemies and won. These people were nothing.

However, she feared what these rumors could do to Sarada. Her daughter was still a girl. Nearing thirteen and so filled with that innocence and kindness that seemed to escape most people far too soon. How would she handle hearing about her father and this unknown child? 

Sakura would not allow her daughter to be hurt by this. And he knew Naruto would help her.

When Sarada finally returned from her mission, she was surprised to see her mother already waiting for her in Naruto’s office. Boruto had opened the door to his father’s office grinning as he joked around with Sarada and Mitsuki.

“Mom?” Sarada blinked when she spotted her mother sitting across from Naruto. Sakura stood quickly and turned to her daughter smiling.

“Sarada, you’re back.” She greeted and Sarada frowned at the way her mother was standing. She looked to the Hokage who was watching the woman with a worried look on his face. He tore his gaze away to offer Boruto a warm smile which was returned impishly. 

“Sarada, I need to speak with you and Naruto.” Sakura spoke up, fixing her daughter with a steady stare. Sarada blinked and quickly glanced at Boruto who shrugged, his eyes filled with lazy acceptance. 

“I can see we’re not wanted here,” The boy sighed dramatically, turning on his heel. “C’mon Mitsuki, let’s eat.” Mitsuki smiled slightly, and bowed quickly to Naruto before rushing after Boruto. Sarada stared after her teammates, worrying her lip before looking back at the Hokage who offered her a kind smile.

“Sarada,” He motioned to the empty seat next to Sakura. “There’s some news that I think it’s time you heard.” The girl nodded absently and approached the chair, gently closing the office door behind her.

* * *

 

Itachi had taken a quick liking to the flowers growing in the field. As Sasuke sat lounging against the trunk of a tree, he watched as Itachi steadily made his way through the grass, inspecting different flowers but not picking any. When Sasuke felt his daughter’s chakra approaching he quickly stood, watching as Sarada walked passed the tree line and caught his eye.

“Dad.” She greeted, offering Sasuke a small smile.

“Hello Sarada.” Sasuke greeted fondly, looking his daughter over and noticing dazedly that she had grown another inch since he had last seen her. Sarada smiled brightly, fixing her glasses.

“Mom told m-“ Sarada’s words trailed off as she spotted Itachi toddling through the grass. A smile quickly spread across her lips. 

Sarada released an excited squeal at the sight of Itachi, hands lifting up into excited fists against her cheeks as she grinned at the child. When she realized what she did, she quickly cleared her throat and tried to appear aloof. 

“So this is him?” Sarada asked in an even tone, dark eyes giving away nothing, obviously trying to play off her earlier excitement.  Sasuke nodded in amusement  and watched as the girl to slowly approach the child.

“He’s tiny.” She mused as she knelt down, smiling gently at the child. 

“You were small at that age too.” Sasuke smiled at the pair. Sarada grinned, dark eyes lighting up at the little boy.

“Hello Itachi,” She greeted, moving her glasses back up her nose. “My name’s Sarada.”

“Hello.” Itachi smiled back. He held out a chubby little hand in greeting and Sarada giggled at the sight, glancing once to her father who was watching the exchange with a far away look in his eyes. Sarada reached forward and took Itachi’s hand into her own. She shook his hand soundly, copying the stern look on his face.

“It’s very nice to finally meet you.” Sarada stated, and the boy beamed at her. There was a small smudge of dirt on his cheek and there were several weeds clasped in one of his hands. Sarada had a soft spot for children and it was obvious with the way she was smiling now.

“Naruto told you.” Sasuke noted and Sarada quickly nodded, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

“Him and mom pulled me into his office and told me…a lot of things.” Sarada puffed, brows furrowing. 

“So you know about the planned coup?” Sasuke closed his eyes as his daughter nodded confirmation. 

“Mhm, and what went down to stop it…it was horrible. I…he was my age wasn’t he?” She murmured bitterly and Sasuke nodded, looking back to Itachi who held such innocence right now.

“Yes.”

“Who in their right mind would force a kid to do something like that…” The girl shook her head in disgust. 

“Some people make terrible choices.” Was all Sasuke could think to say, not wanting to burden his daughter with his bitterness over it all.

“Mom said some people do stupid things when desperate…” Sarada replied softly. “She also told me that your marriage was ending.” In all truth, what marriage? When were they ever together? They weren’t like Boruto’s parents…they weren’t like the others…

“Sarada…I’m sorry.” Sasuke closed his eyes. “Your mother-“

“Mom will be fine. She always is.” Sarada argued. She returned her attention to the little boy who was watching her with a curious expression on his face. He held out a chubby hand, offering the girl the flower he had picked. Sarada beamed as she took it, tucking it behind her ear and thanking the child and offering him a kiss on the cheek. As Itachi weant about looking for more flowers, Sarada sat down and tucked her knees under her chin, hugging her legs. She smiled at her father as he sat down beside her.

“You know…a lot of the other kids…their parents love each other. It’s obvious. But it was always so weird to me. The affection and the romance. I barely knew you and when I did see you with mom, there was none of that. I know it upset mom and it really upset me for awhile…but I guess someone who was robbed of affection as a kid would have a pretty bad time with giving it out himself…” She watched as Itachi wandered off, her own eyes holding slight pain.  Sasuke watched her, his chest feeling heavy at her words.

“You deserved more.” Was all he could manage and Sarada shot him a look that was all Sakura.

“I know. But mom gave that to me.” She replied in an unwavering tone. “Naruto told me everything…and…it sucks you know?” Sarada sighed. “None of it’s fair and I think this is a chance to give Oji a second chance. Mom might not like it…but I do…but if you can stay for awhile…I would really like that.” Sarada’s voice trailed off and she looked away so he wouldn’t see the glaze of tears in her eyes.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, staring at his daughter. She wanted him to stay? After everything? Sasuke wrapped his arms around his daughter, pulling her into a tight hug. 

“I will stay for as long as I can and as long as it’s safe for Itachi. You don’t have to hide from me Sarada. I love you, never doubt that.” Sasuke murmured into Sarada’s ear. Sarada returned the hug, beaming and shutting her eyes, happy that despite it all, she still would always have her mother and father and now, she had her uncle back. She reached out for Itachi, calling out to him and the boy approached, only to be pulled into their hug, three Uchiha’s united once more.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the support for this story! 'For Brothers Share This Bond' is beginning to wind down and once it's finished I can focus more on my other stories!

The village was lively at this time. Young couples were walking hand in hand through the village, kids she knew were out and about. Sarada loved this time of day. People were out of work and relaxing with their loved ones. Ramen stands were lined with hungry people and the scent was amazing. Sarada made her way down the dusty path, towards her home. Every now and again she would peer over her shoulder to where she had separated from her father and uncle. The girl's mind was still reeling from meeting Itachi and the what the Hokage had told her.

It had definitely made things easier, since Naruto had given her a fair warning. Sarada hadn't known how she would have reacted if she had found out about Itachi from some other source.

_In all truthfulness, Sarada had been confused when she was summoned to the Hokage's office. Kakashi-san was there, lounging by the desk. He offered Sarada a small wave. Sakura had greeted her there, sitting in her seat with her hands clasped tightly on her lap. Sarada had blinked in surprise at seeing her mother and looked over to the Hokage who offered her a kind smile. The girl approached the chair next to her mother and sat in it, mind running fast as she wondered why she had been summoned here._

_"Sarada." Naruto greeted, nodding his head towards her. She quietly greeted him back, peering over at her mother who seemed lost in her own thoughts._

_"What's going on?" Sarada finally asked and Naruto leaned forward in his desk, fingers interlocked as he studied her. Kakashi crossed and uncrossed his arms, watching the Hokage. Sakura closed her eyes for a long moment, lips pulled into a thin line. The girl frowned at her mother and quickly glanced to Naruto, bewildered as to what could be causing her mother to look like this._

_"Sarada, before we dive into this, I need to ask you something." Naruto began._

_"Yes?" Sarada politely replied._

_"What do you know of the Uchiha massacre and Itachi Uchiha?" Naruto asked and Sarada's eyes widened at this. This was the first time someone had directly spoken to her about the massacre. Her mother never spoke of it and Sarada doubted that her father would ever talk to her about what had occurred. Everything Sarada had learned, she had to find out for herself._

_"Ummm," She began awkwardly, scuffing her feet on the floor. "Itachi Uchiha slaughtered every member of the clan, except my dad, to test his abilities. He had killed his best friend...I can't remember his name, but he did it to get a special Sharingan." Kakashi moved to the windows, pulling down the blinds and reopening them, illuminating the room in light and dark. The blonde hummed, tracing a finger down the desk surface._

_"That's the extent of the massacre? Can you tell me what else you know about Itachi?" Naruto gently prompted. Sarada could feel her mother's eyes on her and fought not to glance at her._

_"After he killed everyone, he tortured me dad before leaving to join the terrorist organization...Akatsuki I think it was?" Sarada licked her lips, brows furrowing as she adjusted her glasses. "A few years later he came back to Konoha. I think he was suppose to capture the nine tails...you and he ran into my father. He beat and tortured him...and attacked Kakashi-san. That's why dad left. So he could get stronger and get revenge on Itachi." Sarada looked over to her mother who grit her teeth at the mention of Sasuke's defection. Kakashi had gone still, back facing the girl. Sarada herself was wary why she was even being asked, but she pressed on._

_"A few years after that my dad fought Itachi and finally killed him, getting his revenge. He came back to Konoha, and..." She trailed off at this and Naruto cocked his head, a small smile spread across his lips._

_"Fair enough," He conceded. "And your opinion on Itachi Uchiha?" He asked and Sakura cast the blonde a dubious glare while Sarada's mouth opened and closed as she tried to form a response._

_"He's evil. A murderer...he's the reason dad is the way he is and...how could he have done it? How could he kill all his family...and his best friend for a pair of special eyes? That was his **family**...my dad was his little brother and he just..." Sarada swallowed the angry lump in her throat as she thought of Itachi._

_"Do you know what he looks like?" Naruto asked and the girl shook her head. Naruto reached for one of the papers on his desk and handed it out to Sarada. At her daughter's side, Sakura fought the urge to snatch it away. She sat stiffly, shoulders straight and refused to look at the picture._

_Sarada blinked as she studied the picture. This was not what she was expecting. Of all the rumors and whispers of what a monster Itachi was, she expected to be able to see it on his face. She anticipated him to look the part. But the picture she held in her hand told a different story. It was a young boy...her age with long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail. His eyes were dark just like her and her father's. They were framed with thick long eyelashes that Sarada could admittedly consider pretty. Itachi's skin was pale and there were two creases beneath his eyes that made him look exhausted. All in all he was a very attractive boy. Maybe tired looking, but not the monster she had imagined. He sort of looked like the pictures of her grandmother she had seen glimpses of. She had always thought that her dad looked like his father only with his mother's coloring. It seemed Itachi had been more of a mixture with coloring but with his mother's long shiny hair features._

_Sarada looked up, holding the picture out to Naruto and he took it gently. She watched as he set it aside, frowning once again and chancing a glance at her mother. Sakura's head was turned and her bright green eyes deeply troubled. When she realized her daughter was watching her, Sakura turned and offered her a small smile._

_"Why are you showing me this? Sarada finally asked. "What's wrong?"_

_"There are some...truths that you deserve to be made aware of." Naruto slowly stated._

_"Naruto, I'm not sure that's a good idea." Sakura began but the blonde pinned her with a long stare, blue eyes bright. Sakura's voice trailed off._

_"Sarada has just as much of a right to know the truth as Kakashi, you and I do." He replied softly. Sarada frowned, looking form the Hokage to her mother in confusion._

_"The truth?" She questioned and Naruto met her confused stare with a small nod._

_"The truth about the massacre, which in respect and admiration to a certain someone, will not leave this office." Naruto pinned her with a long stern look and the girl nodded slowly. Kakashi came to stand next to Naruto who gave a long sigh._

_"When the Nine Tails attacked Konoha it was widely believed that the Uchiha was behind it. The Uchiha had the ability to control the Nine Tails and many suspected the clan responsible." Naruto began and Sarada frowned, arms crossing over her chest. "This led to tension between the village and the clan for years after the attack. Eventually, after facing many setbacks from the village elders, the Uchiha began to plan a retaliation. Itachi was a prodigy of his clan, a genius and extremely talented. This talent had him quickly promoting and at ten years old he joined ANBU, under Kakashi." Sarada looked to Kakashi who had a far away look in his one visible eye. He did not look at anyone._

_"When Itachi turned thirteen, he was promoted to captain and things began to unravel. The clan and Itachi's father began to have him spy on the village, working as a double agent in order to gain intel. Itachi along with his best friend, Shisui were expected to relay information to the rest of the clan. However, both Itachi and Shisui were opposed to this. Itachi went to the village elders and admitted to what he was supposed to do. The elders had him began to work as their spy as a triple agent of sorts. Tensions were high and it seemed civil war was inevitable. The Uchiha clan had planned a coup and Itachi went to the elders with this information. During this time, Shisui was attempting to forge peace, but one of the elders took his eye...Shisui entrusted his remaining eye to Itachi and took his own life, in order to give Itachi the Mangekyō Sharingan." At this, Sarada's mouth fell open._

_"He killed himself!? But I thought Itachi killed him!"_

_"That is what everyone thought." Kakashi quietly spoke up. Sarada, looked back to the Hokage, mind reeling. Naruto rubbed the side of his face wearily._

_"With the coup planned, it appeared that war was imminent. This left Itachi in a very bad place. He loved his clan, but he loved his village. He knew that a war would destroy everything. His attempts at peace had failed and so he was given an ultimatum. Let things fester and fight alongside his clan when Root came for them, which would result in your father...his brother's death...or kill them himself. And spare Sasuke." Sarada's eyes widened._

_"So he...but...but he **tortured**  my dad!" She quite nearly squawked and Sakura's eyes narrowed at Naruto who did not spare her a glance._

_"Itachi met with a man who identified himself as Madara Uchiha, together they would destroy the clan and leave Sasuke safe. Itachi gave the elders a parting threat. That if Sasuke was to discover the truth or be harmed, that Itachi would inform every single enemy nation about Konoha's secrets. He would destroy the village for his brother. Sasuke had and always would be the most important thing to Itachi-"_

_"Then why did he torture him!?" Sarada snarled and Naruto lifted a hand to quiet her. She crossed her arms over her chest, dark eyes narrowed._

_"Itachi needed for Sasuke to believe he was truly the heartless murderer he had played. He needed for Sasuke to hate him in order to protect him from the truth. When he came back to Konoha the first time, he tortured Sasuke in order to solidify his hatred as well as his safety. He wanted to die at his brother's hands. Sasuke was the only one who could do it. The second time they faced each other, he died in hopes that his brother would return to the village a hero and never find out the truth. However, Madara told Sasuke the entire truth about the massacre and what Itachi had gone through to protect his brother. Itachi was never the villain...but due to his final wishes, he will never be known as the hero either."_

_Sara blinked again, slumping back in her chair. She had not been expecting...this. She had anticipated nearly anything but this. Her eyes met her mother's form. Sakura was sitting as stiff as ever, her expression a mixture between anger and annoyance. Kakashi was staring off into the distance, arms crossed. Sarada wondered how difficult it must have been for him. He had known Itachi back then. Did he feel like he had failed him somehow? That he should have seen what was going on?_

_"Why..." Sarada began, clearing her throat. She looked around at the occupants of the office. "Why are you telling me this, **now**?"_

Sure, it was nice to finally know the truth about her uncle, but it didn't make it hurt any less. Now it only solidified her desire to be Hokage. She would do this for Itachi. As a quiet tribute to the silent sacrifice.

* * *

"Itachi, come here." Sasuke's voice called out across the small apartment. Small feet quickly pattered forward as Itachi made his way across the kitchen. Sasuke met him halfway and scooped him up, the boy wrapping his arms around his neck with a content little noise. Sarada had left an hour earlier with a promise to come visit again soon. Itachi had taken a liking to the girl.

Sasuke carried Itachi towards the door, setting Itachi down to help him put on his shoes. Itachi's feet were tiny in Sasuke's hand as he helped the little boy maneuver them into the shoe. It was like touching something made of glass; Sasuke was terrified that he would unintentionally hurt him.

"We're going to see the Hokage." Sasuke murmured to the boy who hummed in understanding, little fingers working at his sandals. He allowed Sasuke to take his hand, and Sasuke was once again stumped that he was holding Itachi. He took a moment to just look the child over, mesmerized by him. The little boy offered him a small, unsure smile that Sasuke returned. He had his brother back, his daughter's understanding and Naruto's support. And it felt like that was all he would ever need.

"Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"Sakura isn't happy." Naruto stated as Sasuke settled himself in the seat across from the Hokage. The blonde offered Itachi a kind smile and pushed a bowl of sweets towards him. The little boy looked to Sasuke for approval and Sasuke nodded with a small smile. As the boy distracted himself with the candy, Sasuke looked back to Naruto.

"I know." He admitted softly, watching as Itachi deftly unwrapped the candy wrapping. "But she's not my concern." Naruto closed his eyes, nodding and Sasuke wondered how difficult it must be to be caught between two of his closest friends and try to remain unbiased. Naruto would not choose sides and risk hurting either friend, but Sasuke knew without a doubt that Naruto would defend Itachi.

"He's a sweet kid." Naruto suddenly murmured and Sasuke blinked before looking back to Itachi who had settled himself on the other office chair and was gazing sleepily towards the window. Sasuke slowly smiled.

"I...yeah, he is." He freely admitted, fighting the urge to reach out and touch the child's hair. Naruto smiled as he watched the pair, tired blue eyes lighting up.

"He's changing you, Sasuke. I can see it whenever look at you." The Hokage observed and Sasuke hummed in agreement. Itachi had died. Had been dead for years...and now here he was breathing and so innocent and trusting. Sasuke couldn't let anything hurt his brother again. Not while he could stop it.

"He's given me a purpose again." Sasuke's voice was suddenly soft, almost vulnerable. Itachi caught the tone and turned to look at the elder in concern. Sasuke reached a hand out for Itachi and the child scooted closer so he could reach out with his own hand and touch Sasuke.

"You've spoken to Sarada?" Naruto prompted and Sasuke nodded, fingers curling over Itachi's.

"Yes, she's met Itachi...she understands." Sasuke sounded oddly relieved and Naruto understood it. It meant he wasn't going to have to defend his brother again and again. It meant that Sarada was willing and able to stand at her father's side.

"Sarada always was a good kid." The blonde hummed and Sasuke's smile was strained.

"I'm lucky to have her as a daughter." Sasuke admitted, reaching for Itachi to scoop him up and settle him on his lap. Itachi murmured something sleepily and tucked his head against Sasuke's shoulder. Naruto watched fondly as Sasuke smoothed Itachi's hair back.

"What is it that you need, Sasuke?" Naruto finally asked. The Uchiha kept Itachi close as he finally looked at Naruto.

"We've talked about the compound for awhile now. It's been empty for years and I think...I'd like to clean it up..." Sasuke's voice trailed off. Naruto's brows furrowed in surprise. The compound had been a ghost town for years. Sasuke avoided it and many actually thought it was haunted. Sakura and Sasuke had purchased a little house on the other side of the village, rather than dig up old wounds. Naruto knew that Sasuke hated to be reminded of _that_ part of his life.

"You're going to stay in the compound?" He slowly managed to ask and Sasuke moved his head to glance out the window. He had spent all night going over it...it seemed like now was the time to face his fears.

"I'd like to...I figured it was time to stop running." Sasuke's voice softened at this and Naruto's gaze shifted to Itachi who was sleepily blinking, head resting against Sasuke's chest. It seemed that even after all this time, Itachi was still an influence on his brother. Naruto's lips quirked at the corner and he leaned back, fingers spreading over the smooth surface of his desk.

"Okay, I can have some volunteers over to help clean it out if you want...I can help you as well." Naruto offered and the raven inclined his head in thanks.

* * *

That night as Sasuke settled Itachi in for the night, he noticed how the child's eyes followed him. There was an odd electricity in the air. Sasuke could nearly see the sparks flying and for the first time in a long time, he was apprehensive. He tucked the blanket around his brother, tucking his hair behind his ear with a weak smile.

"I'll see you in the morning, okay?" He moved to leave the room when Itachi turned towards him, large dark eyes eerily focused.

"Wait." He called out and reached for Sasuke's fingers, little hand squeezing lightly. Sasuke moved to sit beside Itachi, watching as the child had some sort of internal struggle. There was the same quiet inquisitiveness that Sasuke had seen in his brothers eyes all those years ago. It was almost as if nothing had changed within Itachi.

"Are my mama and papa dead?" Itachi finally asked and Sasuke's chest lurched. He could feel his throat constrict as he desperately tried to think of something to say. Of course Itachi was going to ask that. He knew he had parents and suddenly they were no longer there.

"Yes." Sasuke finally managed to reply, fearing that Itachi would break down into tears. Itachi's little face fell and his eyes rapidly opened and closed for a moment as he digested the news. Sasuke gave Itachi's hand a little squeeze. After a long moment Itachi managed to nod. This wasn't the war hardened boy he would have become at four, but Itachi still knew what death was and still understood that it meant that he was alone. Itachi didn't think to as how. As far as he was aware, dead was dead and there was no other story to tell. It relieved Sasuke that he would not be forced to break his brother's heart. Sasuke reached out to cup Itachi's cheek, expression soft.

"But I am here for you now, Itachi. I won't leave you." He promised the child and Itachi fixed him with a long steady stare.

"You promise?" He whispered, voice wavering. Sasuke's hand moved, tucking his pinky against Itachi's.

"I promise." He replied softly. Itachi's smile was both dazzling and delicate, but he seemed to be comforted by Sasuke's promise and settled back into his blankets.

* * *

It was cold tonight.

Sakura leaned against the railing, staring out at the river with unseeing eyes. She barely noticed people passing by, husbands and wives...lovers. Her breath puffed in the night air and curled up towards the heavens in wispy white clouds. For a brief second she envied her very breath. It was such a ridiculous notion, but the burning sensation in her chest would not go away. Her breath was free but she wasn't. Sakura suddenly felt like that big headed child she had been, as if all her accomplishments were no longer there. As if _she_ was no longer there.

Sakura's hand curled into a loose fist. She slowly pulled the ring off her finger, knowing it would be the last time she would ever feel its familiar weight against her skin. The ring was a small and dainty thing and Sakura had been so excited when Sasuke had first presented it to her. It was before Sarada and before Sakura realized she was too far in to back up. This ring had enticed and trapped her all in one swoop. Where had Sasuke been all these years? Where was he when Sarada took her first unsteady steps? Where was he when Sarada started at the academy with those adorable glasses and her little dress?

With surprisingly steady hands, she held the ring over the water, releasing a weak breath. If she released this ring, it meant releasing Sasuke. It meant all those years of chasing and loving him were for nothing...if not for Sarada. The ring gleaned dimly in the moonlight, the pale blue stone seemingly glowing across the silver band. It had all been lies. There was no magic ending. Now with Sasuke. With a shuddering breath, Sakura tipped her hand to the side and watched as the ring slipped from her palm. It seemed to hang suspended over the rushing water for a moment, as if saying goodbye before vanishing under the current and winking out of existence.

"Goodbye Sasuke." Sakura whispered to the lonely night air.

It was time Sakura took back her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo...an update?
> 
> Sakura is finally gaining back her confidence. No husband needed and no ring necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> So this chapter was written while listening to The Jedi Steps from the Star Wars Force Awakens Soundtrack…The crescendo of the song was written during their 'formal' introduction and it made the chapter for me.


End file.
